Cor: 24
by Kriskar
Summary: Horizonin suurin, sodassa pahoin rampautunut asutuskeskittymä Cor. Raaka, ritualistiselta vaikuttava murha. Kuusi C-secin lainvalvojaa, joista yhdelläkään ei ole enää varaa virheisiin. Yksi vuorokausi. Mass Effectin maailma, mutta televisiosarja 24:n rakenne. AU. Sijoittuu Mass Effect 3:n jälkeiseen aikaan.
1. Prologi: Pudonneita tähtiä

**_Mitä saadaan, kun samaan sekoitussammioon mitataan yksi ainesosa Mass Effectin maailmaa, lisätään seikkailu-, trilleri- ja dekkarielementtejä, kyllästetään tunnevyöryissä, höystetään huonolla huumorilla ja kohotetaan, kunnes rakenne muistuttaa televisiosarja 24:ää? Puhumattakaan siitä, että kakkua vuoroin kohottamassa, vuoroin lässäyttämässä on kaksi kirjoittajaa? Tervetuloa maistamaan!_**

**_Tarina sijoittuu Mass Effectin maailmaan kolmannen pelin jälkeen. Kaikki synteettinen 'Reaper'-koodia sisältänyt elämä - mukaan lukien gethit - on tuhottu. Galaksia asuttavat kansat yrittävät jälleenrakentaa sodassa tuhoutuneita kotimaailmojaan ja siirtokuntiaan. Materianvälittäjät säästyivät lopullisesta konfliktista ehjinä, joten avaruusmatkustus ja galaksinvälinen kommunikaatio ovat edelleen mahdollisia ja muodostavat perustan kaikelle sosiopoliittiselle kanssakäymiselle._**

**_Komentaja Shepardia tai muitakaan pelisarjan kirkkaimmissa valokeiloissa paistatelleita hahmoja ei tässä ficissä tulla näkemään, mutta kuten tarina itse ja summary paljastavat, tutuille kasvoille ja paikoille ei ole annettu kokonaan palttua._**

**_Suomennoksista: Meillä ei ole mitään korkealentoisia lähtökohtia termien suomentamisen yhdenmukaisuudelle, vaan pyrimme etenemään korvakuulon ja mutu-tuntuman avulla. Erisnimen henkeä huokuvat sanat ja paikannimet on esimerkiksi monesti jätetty elämään alkuperäisessä kieliasussaan, sillä suora käännös on ollut töksähtävä ja uutta termiä ei ole haluttu lähteä luomaan. Ficin sanastoa luodessa on hyödynnetty suomenkielistä Mass Effect -wikiä niiltä osin, kun sen käyttämät käännökset ovat tuntuneet relevanteilta ja luontevilta. Jos käännöstermi on maistunut kirjoittajien suussa saippualta tai pahvilta, on tilalle kehitetty jokin uusi, mielestämme paremmin tarkoitustaan palveleva ilmaisu. Pidämme lukijat ajan tasalla käyttämistämme suomennoksista ja niiden syistä AN-teksteissä._**

* * *

**Prologi: Pudonneita tähtiä**

Kuoppa tiessä sai koko ajoneuvon tärähtämään. Euan tarrautui katosta roikkuvaan kangaslenkkiin ja toivoi hartaasti, ettei olisi syönyt niin tukevaa aamupalaa. Kuljettaja hänen vierellään heilautti kättään rauhoitellen, muttei edes koettanut korottaa ääntään mylvivän moottorin melun yli. Ohjaamo oli kuuma pätkivän ilmastoinnin herätessä vain satunnaisesti puskemaan viileää ilmaa. Euan pyyhkäisi hikeä otsaltaan ja koetti koota sylissään kansiosta livahtaneet paperit parempaan pinoon. Karhea paperi tuntui lohdulliselta hänen sormiensa alla. Matka Horizonille oli ollut pitkä, mutta hän oli täällä nyt. Se oli kelvollinen alku.

"Miten pitkään perille?" hän koetti karjua kääntyen kuljettajan puoleen. Kuljettaja kohautti olkiaan ja viittasi kädellä korviaan kohden. Euan hymähti. Hän veti hihansa alas paljastaen kevyen rannetietokoneensa ja viittilöi kellonaikaa näyttävää ruutua kohden. Kuski kohautti olkiaan.

Euan oli viettänyt Horizonin pinnalla vasta reilun tunnin, mutta hän alkoi tunnistaa paikallisen asenteen. Pieni hymy hiipi hänen huulilleen. Hän käänsi kansion sylissään parempaan asentoon ja avasi sen uudelleen. Hän oli pyytänyt tiedonsiirtoa rannetietokoneelleen, mutta virkailija terminaalissa oli vain mulkaissut häntä ja työntänyt hänelle nuhjuisen pahvikansion. Sen pintaa läikittivät lukuisat kahvitahrat ja kannen paikoillaan pitänyt kuminauha oli rispaantunut rikki. Silti pidellessään sitä, Euan tunsi jännityksensekaisen tunteen kutkuttavan sisällään. Vanha kansionrämä piti sisällään hänen tulevaisuutensa. Hän avasi varoen pahvikannen ja liu'utti ensimmäiset liuskat eteensä.

_Cor, Horizon, Shadow Sea -klusteri. _

_325 neliökilometrin alueelle levittäytyvä kaupunki on rakentunut alunperin alun perin lastaussatamaksi ja jakelukeskukseksi tarkoitetun ydinalueen ympärille. Ajan saatossa siirtolaisvirtojen kasvaessa myös Cor kasvoi laajentuen pelkästä satamasta monipuolisia palveluja tarjoavaksi asutuskeskittymäksi. Siirtokunnan monipolvisten vaiheiden aikana Cor on säilyttänyt asemansa sijaintinsa ja satamapalveluidensa takia. Kaupunki onkin yksi suurimmista Horizonissa teollisuuden ja liiketoiminnan laajentuessa kattamaan yhä uusia alueita. Nykyisin kaupungin tärkeimmät työllistäjät ovat satamateollisuuden lisäksi biokemia sekä avaruuskorjausteknologia ja henkilöstökoulutus ja -suunnittelu. Kaupungin vaikutuspiiriin lasketaan myös Horizonin kolmannella kuulla sijaitseva tutkimusasema Neith, jonka rahoittamiseen Corin vaikutusvaltaisimmat sijoittajat osallistuivat_

Euan silmäili rivit pikaisesti hypäten yli loput, sillä tiedot olivat hänelle entuudestaan tuttuja. Horizon oli ihmisten siirtokunta, joka oli kärsinyt sodan aikana raskaita tappioita. Jälleenrakennus oli aloitettu heti pölyn laskeuduttua, mutta ihmisiltä veisi vielä pitkään unohtaa sodan kaiut. Euan itse oli tuntenut rauhallista levollisuutta saatuaan kuulla uuden asemapaikkansa. Hän uskoi voivansa olla täällä avuksi eri tavalla kuin vilkkaissa avaruussatamissa tai Citadelin kuhinassa. Hänen opiskelijatoverinsa sen sijaan olivat nauraneet ääneen kuullessaan Corista ja Horizonista.

"Mitä pahaa sinä oikein teit sinne joutuaksesi?" hänen taisteluopettajansa oli kysynyt kummastuneena. Euan ei osannut vastata. Sen sijaan hän pakkasi vähät tavaransa, pieni virnistys kasvoillaan. Hän oli lähdössä, vihdoinkin.

_Ryhmänjohtaja Kal'Reegar, quarian. Palveli loittoryhmän komentajana quarianien laivastossa, kunnes Rannoch oli valloitettu takaisin. Siirretty C-secin palvelukseen Horizonille vuosi sitten. Palvellut moitteetta. _

Euan rypisti kulmiaan. Hän tiesi, mitä Reegarin suvusta sanottiin. Nämä olivat maineikkaita sotilaita, jotka olivat osoittaneet muulle galaksille, että myös quarianit uskalsivat irtautua laivastonsa suojista taistelemaan ulkomaailmaan. Kansio ei kertonut, miksi Reegarin suvun vesa oli päättänyt siirtyä Horizonille. Toisaalta, se ei kertonut myöskään sitä, oliko siirto ollut vapaaehtoinen. Euan pohti tätä hetken rummutellen mietteliäänä kansiota sormenpäillään. Huokaisten hän käänsi arkin ja otti seuraavan paperin käteensä.

_Soňa Ciernik, ihminen. Toiminut C-Secin eri jaoksissa koko uransa ajan. Lukuisia siirtoja asemapaikkojen välillä._

Euan tarkasteli naisen kuvaa. Tämän mustat hiukset oli vedetty pois kasvoilta. Vaikka virkakuvissa odotettiin muodollisen neutraalia ilmettä, Soňan onnistui ladata omaan potrettiinsa melkoinen määrä katsojalle asti uhkuvaa uhmaa. Euan hymähti. Hänelle ei tuottanut vaikeuksia päätellä, miksi nainen oli siirtynyt asemapaikasta toiseen kiivaassa tahdissa. Sen sijaan arvoitukseksi hänelle jäi se, miksi Kal'Reegar oli siirtänyt naisen lähes välittömästi tämän saapumisen jälkeen oikeaksi kädekseen. Niin papereissa kuitenkin luki.

Euan sormeili paperinivaskaa mietteissään ja käänsi sivua. Ajoneuvo tärähti taas saaden hänen pudottamaan pitelemänsä arkin lattialle. Kömpelyydelleen hymähtäen hän poimi paperin lattialta ja piteli sitä edessään. Kuljettaja vilkaisi häntä sivusilmällä.

"Ei hätää, sain ne kaikki", Euan hihkaisi rauhoitellen tottumuksesta, kunnes muisti, ettei kuljettaja kuullut mitään.

Seuraavana kansiossa oli Arise.

_Arise Drizan, asari. Koulutettu asarien oikeudentuojaksi. Siirtyi C-secin palvelukseen kahdeksan kuukautta sitten ennen ensimmäisen valansa vannomista. Biotikko._

Kuvan lisäksi Arisen papereista ei irronnut paljoa muuta. Euan pudisteli huvittuneena päätään omalle ensihämmenykselleen. Hänen oli jo aika oppia laskemaan irti siitä, mihin hän oli tottunut aiemmin. Harjoituskeskuksessa tiedonsiirto oli ollut tehokasta, raportit kirjattu pilkulleen ja ohjesääntöä noudatettu tiukasti. Ulkomaailma oli kuitenkin todellinen, eikä se myötäillyt aina pikkutarkkoja sääntöjä tai ohjeistuksia.

Kansion muutkin selonteot olivat tiiviitä, eikä Euan voinut olla pohtimatta, miten paljon niissä jätettiin sanomatta. Hän käänteli papereita mietteliäänä ja löysi seuraavana Katraviksen paperit.

_Katravis Oraka, turian. Kenraali Septimus Orakan esikoistytär. Palvellut Citadelin C-secissa kaksi vuotta, siirretty päivittäisturvallisuuden osastolta talousrikosyksikköön. Poistui reaper-hyökkäyksen myötä Palavenille, jossa taisteli yksikkössään koko sodan ajan. Sodan jälkeen siirretty C-secin Horizonin yksikköön._

Katravis näytti kuvassaan tiukkailmeiseltä ja keskittyneeltä. Euan huomasi lähes vaistomaisesti olevansa kiitollinen siitä, että hän ja turian toimivat samalla puolella. Hän ei voinut myöskään estää pientä huvittuneisuutta pohtiessaan, millaisia töitä lähitaisteluspesialistiksi koulutettu Katravis olikaan tehnyt talousrikosyksikössä.

Viimeisenä kansiossa oli Jaedan Vir. Nuori volus oli papereiden mukaan arvostetun suvun esikoinen, joka oli päätynyt kuitenkin galaksin laitamille vahtimaan rikollisia. Euan kohotti kulmiaan kiinnostuneena. Näytti siltä, että hänen oma komennuksensa Horizonilla osoittautuisi mielenkiintoisemmaksi kuin hän oli uskaltanut edes toivoa.

Jaedanin oli lähetetty kotimaailmastaan suoraan Citadeliin C-secin jäseneksi. Hänet oli pian värvätty talousrikososastolle. Euan vilkaisi päivämääriä ja totesi Katraviksen ja Jaedanin palvelleen talousrikososastolla samoihin aikoihin. Molemmat olivat myös saaneet siirron täsmälleen samaan aikaan. Euan rypisti kulmiaan. Mitähän osastolla oli tuolloin tapahtunut? Toisin kuin Katravis, Jaedan oli määrätty sodan ajaksi Citadeliin, jossa tämä oli toiminut tiedustelutehtävissä ja kerännyt rahoitusta Crucible-projektiin. Sodan jälkeen Jaedan oli itse hakenut siirtoa Horizonille. Papereiden mukaan Jaedan oli taitava teknikko, joka näytti ehtineen tehdä paljon nuoresta iästään huolimatta.

_Merkittävä rikostekniikan puolen osaaminen._

"Pudonneita tähtiä", Euan hymähti itsekseen kansion sulkien. Hänen mielessään häivähti hieman kiusallinen huomautus siitä, että myös hän itse oli matkalla Coriin. Ennen kuin hän ehti jatkaa ajatustaan pidemmälle, kuljettaja teki äkkijarrutuksen, joka sai hänet paiskautumaan ristikkovyötään vasten. Kuljettaja napautti moottorin sammuksiin, ja tervetullut hiljaisuus valtasi ohjaamon.

"Perillä", kuljettaja totesi hilpeästi. "Nappaa kamasi, haen vain yhden lähetyksen ja jatkan samaa matkaa takaisin".

Euan irrotti ristikkovyönsä ja venytteli matkan jäykistämää selkäänsä. Hän nappasi kansion mukaansa ja työnsi ajoneuvon raskaan oven auki. Kuumankostea ilma iski vasten hänen kasvojaan kevyen tuulenhenkäyksen tuodessa hänen nenäänsä läikähdyksen polttoaineen ja soisen turpeen hajua. Aurinko oli laskemassa värjäten taivaanrannan punertavaksi. Suurten hyönteisten peitinsiipien huumaava surina ilmassa peitti alleen jopa liikenteen melun.

"Perillä", Euan toisti.

* * *

_Minulla oli tapana lapsena katsella öisin kynnyksen alta paistavaa valohäivää ja imeytyä osaksi siihen erottamattomasti kuuluvia ääniä: lattian narinaa jalkojen alla, peltikattoa vavisuttavia tuulenpuuskia, vanhan rakennuksen tuttavallista mutinaa. Jos valo sammui, ennen kuin nukahdin, minun oli hankala enää saada unta._

_Vaikka tiedän, että se tulee luokseni ennemmin tai myöhemmin, se ei koskaan lakkaa tuottamasta minulle iloa. Se lyhyt ja turvallinen tyven pimeässä, se juuri ennen nukahtamista minut vangitseva utuisensininen vaippa. Tiedostamattomuus on lahja, niin olen oppinut._

_Tänä iltana laskin kattolevyjen saumoja ja odotin unta. Edelleen kolmetoista. Henkäys sisään kahdeksaan laskien, pitkä rauhallinen puhallus ulos. Lämpö alkoi tihkua sisään ihon läpi unettavana tunteena._

_Toisinaan, juuri ennen unentuloa, yksi tai useampi raaja nytkähtää tahattomasti ja putoamisen tunne tulee niin liki, että ilmavirran miltei tuntee. Yritän pitää kiinni näkymättömän kuilun seinistä, mutta vajoaminen ei koskaan pääty. En herää._

_Toinen avaa silmänsä. Minä olen valveilla._

_Ja silloin näen hänet. Kaikki on selkeää ja kauniin maalauksellista._

_Hennon sinervät raajat on aseteltu levälleen. Niskaan leikattu verihyhmäinen neliö on täynnä tahmeaksi muuttunutta kudosta. Ihokaistale on aseteltu huolellisesti niskan viereen pressulle odottamaan. Pikkutarkat jäljet eivät näy selkärangan ympäriltä, mutta tunnen niiden läsnäolon polttavina neuloina ennalta määrätyissä pisteissä. Keho on täynnä mustalla tussilla huolellisesti koostettuja merkintöjä – osa niin syviä, että iho on painunut rikki. Tussi työntyy sisään kitalaen pehmeästä katosta miltei koko mitaltaan. Musta terä osuu kielen nahkeaksi kuivuneeseen pintaan._

_Elämä pakenee hitaasti ja viipyillen hänestä. Odotan, että muistaisin, mutta vastaus ei tule luokseni. Olen neuvoton._

_Milloin johdatus annetaan minulle? Onhan joku vielä siellä? Minua ei ole hylätty._

_Vapisen, kun osun lopulta kuilun pohjaan. Oksat rapisevat ikkunaa vasten. Lakana on pusertunut hikiseksi korkkiruuviksi jalkojeni ympärille. Yöpöydällä on lasi vettä._

_Toivon silti, että oven alta paistaisi edelleen valoa._

* * *

**_Ja vielä prologin suomennukset!_**

**_Materianvälittäjä = Mass relay_**

**_Oikeudentuoja = Justificar_**


	2. 21:00 - 22:00

****Tunti 21:00-22:00 - "**Ei työasioita Alkuräjähdykseen"**

**Cor, pääpoliisilaitos**

Kimberly Oldhouse kumartui lavuaarin ylle, pujotti kätensä automaattisesti reagoivan saippua-annostelijan alta ja työnsi hanan auki kyynärpäällään pukaten. Veden rauhoittava kohina täytti ahtaan vessakopin. Kimberly saippuoi huolella jokaisen nivelen ja kynnenaluset ennen kuin työnsi kämmenensä lämpimän vesisuihkun alle. Hän suhtautui jopa käsienpesuun samalla pikkutarkalla huolellisuudella kuin kaikkeen muuhunkin elämässään. Vihkisormusta hän ei suostunut silti riisumaan edes pesun ajaksi – hänen pieni, höperö sentimentaalisuudenosoituksensa – vaan antoi veden soljua harjatun titaanipinnan yli. Hän rypisti kulmiaan tajutessaan, että sormus tuntui jälleen suuremmalta kuin aiemmin ja nyt jo miltei hölskyi sormessa. Hän ei saisi laihtua enää kiloakaan tai joutuisi pienennyttämään korua.

Kimberly ravisti ylimääräiset pisarat lavuaarin metallisekoitepinnalle ja työnsi sen jälkeen kätensä kuivurin uumeniin. Värisyttävä, kuuma ilmavirta tarttui ahnaasti kiinni kosteuteen.

Hän vilkaisi itseään sivusilmällä vessan peilistä hymyillen kuvajaiselleen. Silmät olivat hieman uupuneet ja aamulla sipaistusta huulikiillosta jäljellä oli enää kaunis ajatus. Corin kuumannahkea alkusyksy ei todellakaan ollut hänen luonnonkiharan hiuspaljoutensa ystävä, vaan kampauksesta karanneet, hiekanruskean ja kuparin sävyjä sekoittavat suortuvat olivat rullautuneet jo sähäkille laineille. Päätään kallistaessaan hän huomasi tirskahtaen, että oli kaiken kruunuksi sitonut aamulla hiuksensa kiinni vaaleanvioletilla kimallesoljella, jossa oli kaksi lentävää yksisarvista ja vakosamettinen nallekarhurusetti. Tyypillistä. Hän oli tavannut tänään sekä Citadelin neuvoston lähettämän viranomaistarkkailijan että Corin kaupungin keskeisimmän liikemiesvaikuttajan Keith Guinton – ja näemmä edustanut paikallisia poliisivoimia hileitä tiputtelevassa sarjakuvahiuskoristeessa. Suorastaan mainiota.

Kimberly työnsi sormensa huvittuneesti hymähtäen hiustensa lomitse ja irrotti soljen hellävaroin. Tämän siitä sai, kun antoi koruista, hiuslaitteista ja meikkipussin sisällöstä innostuneen viisivuotiaan hyöriä vapaasti kylpyhuoneessa aamuisin.

Kimberly työnsi oven auki laajaan avotoimistoon ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Kaikki kynnelle kykenevät olivat jo lähteneet: kansiopinot lojuivat yksinäisillä tasoilla, tuolit oli hylätty pöytien taakse ja muutama sammuttamatta jäänyt tietokoneen näyttö hehkui kelmeänä tyhjyydessä. Päivystävän yövuoron valinnassa lyhyimmät tikut vetäneet miehistönjäsenet parveilivat kahvinkeittimen ympärillä tilan perällä vaihtaen kuulumisia ja silmäillen mietteliäästi koko takaseinän kattavaa elektronista karttaa, joka välitti heille reaaliaikaista tietoa kaupunkialueesta ja sen tapahtumista. Vanhempi konstaapeli Fredricksen, joka oli vastuussa yövuorosta tänään, nyökkäsi Kimberlylle hymyillen.

"Ajattelitko mennä Jackien läksiäisiin, pomo?" nuori Grantham huikkasi. Kimberly nyökytti ja korotti ääntään vastatessaan.

"Käyn ainakin katsomassa, ettei teidän tarvitse tulla ensimmäiseksi suoraan Alkuräjähdykseen", hän vakuutti nauraen.

"Yritä olla ratsaamatta koko paikkaa", parrakasta leukaansa vasten virnistellen nojaava Fredricksen kuittasi. Kimberly huiskaisi ilmaa kädellään nauruun purskahtaen. Hän tiesi itsekin, että hänen tinkimättömyytensä ja toisinaan jopa jäykkyyteen asti menevä ohjesääntöjen perässä kulkemisensa olivat ansainneet hänelle maineen tiukkapipona. Kun tunnollinen, naiivi ja vakavailmeinen Kimberly oli viisitoista vuotta sitten aloittanut työnsä yhtenä rivipoliisina muiden joukossa, häntä oli pian alettu leikillisesti, mutta täysin syystä, kutsua "lahjomattomaksi". Kun kymmenen vuotta myöhemmin hänet nimitettiin Corin keskuspiirin poliisivoimien operatiiviseksi johtajaksi, hän oli aiheuttanut melkoisen kohun ravistelemalla muutaman korruptoituneen viranomaisen ulos tehtävistään ja pitämällä myös kaupungin käytännössä katsoen omistavan Keith Guinton neutraalin kädenmitan päässä itsestään. Lehdistö kutsui häntä edelleen toisinaan sarkastisesti piikitellen vanhalla lempinimellä, mutta Kimberly ei pistänyt sitä pahakseen. Hän oli päässyt näin pitkälle olemalla uskollinen omille arvoilleen ja poliisivoimien aatteille.

"Minusta tuntuu, että lähden ensimmäisten joukossa. Lapset ovat keskenään kotona", Kimberly vastasi ja sai takaisin ymmärtäväisiä hymyjä.

Kimberly piipahti nopeasti vielä väliseinällä muusta tilasta eristetyssä toimistossaan hakemassa käsilaukkunsa ja napsauttamassa pöydänkulmaan kiinnitetyn valaisimen sammuksiin. Jason oli jättänyt hänen kommunikaattoriinsa lyhytsanaisen viestin, jossa ilmoitti lähtevänsä hakemaan Beccaa tämän päivähoitopaikasta. Kimberly liikuttui tahtomattaankin kuvitellessaan pikkusisarensa pyörän vierellä suojelevasti harppovaa raamikasta nuorukaista, jonka valtavissa kourissa pieni vaaleankeltainen kerhoreppu ja koiranpentukuvioinen eväslaukku näyttivät kuin nukkekodista viedyiltä. Hän naputteli nopeasti vakiovastauksensa: Ruoka oli uunivuoassa jääkaapin alahyllyllä, hän tulisi kotiin viimeistään yhdeltätoista. Suukkoja.

Huono omatunto valtasi hänet, kun hän pujotteli työpöytien lomasta kohti asiakasaulaa ja toivotti yövuoron väelle turvallista yötä. Ehkäpä hän pyörähtäisi vain halaamassa Jackien, juomassa yhden puolikuivan siiderin ja ottaisi sen jälkeen taksin suoraan kotiin. Hän ehtisi ehkä jopa peittelemään Rebeccan. Hän heilautti kättään hyvästiksi muille. Käskyt pitää hauskaa ja viedä terveisiä eläkepäivien autuuteen purjehtivalle Jackielle kajahtelivat hänen perässään vielä oven sulkeutumisen jälkeenkin.

Kimberly oli tuskin ehtinyt kiihdyttää askeleensa ripeäksi marssiksi, kun käytävän päässä seisova nuori mies sattui hänen silmiinsä. Kimberly huokasi. Kaikesta paistoi läpi se, että nuorukainen oli eksyksissä: Mies maleksi eteenpäin pälyillen ja yritti epäröiden kurkistella suljettujen ovien lasi-ikkunoiden taa. Tuon tuosta hän silmäsi kädellään lepäävää kansiota pyrkien kenties ymmärtämään sen sisältämiä suuntaohjeita. Mies huokaisi ja vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle ajatuksissaan. Hänen päänsä pyörähteli ympäri hakien tylynvalkoisilta seinäpinnoilta jonkinlaisia opasteita, joita ei kuitenkaan ollut näkyvissä mailla halmeilla. Kimberly tajusi kylttien lojuvan edelleen varastohuoneen perällä. Perhanan kiinteistöhuolto oli vitkutellut asian kanssa jo tarpeeksi, olihan muutto uusiin tiloihin tapahtunut jo yli puoli vuotta sitten. Hän kirjoitti itselleen henkisen muistilapun siitä, että pistäisi huoltofirman salarianjohtajan seinää vasten heidän sattuessaan ensi kerralla vastatusten.

Kimberly tarkasteli hetken aikaa käytävällä etenevää hahmoa, joka ei ollut vielä havahtunut hänen läsnäoloonsa. Hyvä ryhti, valpas olemus ja uteliaat, kirkkaat silmät. Tämä ei näyttänyt tyypilliseltä corilaiselta, joita harhaili aseman käytävillä rikosilmoitusta jättämässä tai poliisiapua etsimässä silloin tällöin virka-aikojen ulkopuolella. Aulatyöntekijä Connie sulki asiakaspalvelutiskin luukut säntillisesti aina kuudelta ja siitä oli aikaa jo yli kolme tuntia.

"Etsittekö jotakuta?" Kimberly korotti ääntään. Hän marssi lähemmäs ja liikkeentunnistavat loisteputket katossa räpsähtelivät päälle hänen kulkunsa mukana.

Mies kohotti yllättyneenä katseensa ja lämmin hymy valaisi pitkänomaiset, ystävälliset kasvot.

"Anteeksi, että häiritsen. Ja kyllä etsin. Minun piti ilmoittautua ryhmänjohtajalleni B-siivessä, mutta en näytä löytävän yhtään aakkosta, siivistä puhumattakaan." Mies levitti kätensä huvittuneen turhautuneena kuin haluten sanoa, että vika oli varmasti hänessä, eikä suinkaan labyrinttimaisen sekavassa poliisiasemassa. Kimberly vastasi hänen hymyynsä, mutta teki päänsä sisällä jo uutta analyysia vastapäätä seisovasta miehestä. B-siivessä – hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mistä kellarissa sijaitseva kolo oli nimensä saanut – majaansa piti Citadelin C-secin turvallisuusjaoston erikoisryhmä. Ryhmää johtava quarian Kal'Reegar oli maininnut hänelle saavansa lisäystä miehistöönsä lähitulevaisuudessa, mutta oli tuolloin maininnut saapumisajankohdaksi epämääräisesti vain loppuvuoden.

"Oletko Kal'Reegarin ryhmän uusin jäsen?" Kimberly varmisteli ja luki vastauksen jo miehen helpotukseen sulavista piirteistä.

"Olen", tämä huokasi huojentuneesti.

Kimberly ei tiennyt mitä ajatella. Hänellä ei ollut mitään diplomaattista ja rauhallista Kal'Reegaria eikä periaatteessa edes miehen kovin eksentristä ryhmää vastaan. Sen sijaan hän oli aina vieroksunut koko ajatusta siitä, että Citadelin neuvosto katsoi Corin poliisivoimien jostain syystä tarvitsevan tuekseen C-secin puolisotilaallista viranomaisyksikköä.

Klusteria ja sen tärkeintä keskittymää Horizonia oli aiemmin pitänyt silmällä yksi neuvoston Spectre-agenteista, joka oli antanut Kimberlyn tehdä yleensä työnsä rauhassa, mutta oli tarvittaessa tullut avuksi isomman mittakaavan operaatioihin tai pyytänyt silloin tällöin pientä palvelusta häneltä. Kaikki oli muuttunut Reaper-sodan myötä, sillä neuvoston tappavimpia ja kekseliäimpiä sotilaita oli tarvittu kipeästi eturintamassa ja vihollisen linjojen takana sabotoimassa, ei pakolaiskeskuksissa.

Sodan loputtua tilanne ei ollut palannut ennalleen, vaan Spectre-agentit oli siirretty galaksinsisäisiin kriittisiin tehtäviin, mitä se ikinä sitten tarkoittikaan. Jälleenrakentamisen alkaessa Citadelin neuvosto oli nimennyt vähemmän tärkeisiin kiintopisteisiin, kuten Corille, ryhmiä, joita kutsui korskeasti "ennaltaehkäisevän rikoksentorjunnan yksiköiksi". Kimberlysta itsestään tuntui tähän mennessä näkemänsä perusteella, että kyseessä oli neuvoston tapa tuuppia ulos C-secissa jollain lailla ongelmia aiheuttaneita tai etenemismahdollisuutensa uralla täysin torpedoineita lainvalvojia galaksin syrjäisimpiin kolkkiin. Poissa silmistä, poissa mielestä.

Kimberly oli ollut järjestelystä nyreissään, sillä hän oli joutunut lohkomaan jo valmiiksi kireistä tilaresursseista toimistot uusille tulokkaille ja oli pakotettu jakamaan myös toimivaltansa Kal'Reegarin kanssa. Vaikka virallisesti heidän oli tarkoitus tehdä yhteistyötä kaikissa kysymyksissä, käytännössä C-secin ryhmänjohtajalla oli aina viimeinen sana laajempaa turvallisuutta koskevissa asioissa. Onneksi Kal'Reegar oli neuvottelukumppanina helpoimmasta päästä, eikä työntynyt Kimberlyn reviirille turhaan.

"En muista, että meillä olisi ollut puhetta saapumisestasi. Minä olen Kimberly Oldhouse, Corin keskuspiirin poliisipäällikkö."

Kimberly ojensi harkitsevaisesti kätensä, johon mies tarttui työnnettyään ensin käsissään pyörittelemänsä kansion kainaloonsa. Puristus oli jämäkkä ja luotettava, suoraan kuin oppikirjasta. Kimberly huomasi hymyilevänsä äkillisesti yhdenmukaisuuden havaitessaan: nuorukainen toi hänelle häkellyttävän voimakkaasti mieleen kaikessa kirkasotsaisuudessaan Kimberlyn itsensä nuorempana.

"Euan Boyce", mies esitteli silmiin katsoen ja tarttuvan hymynsä väläyttäen. "Sain tiedon siirrosta itsekin vasta äskettäin. Tämä on ensimmäinen komennukseni."

Kimberly hymähti sisällään. Toivottomien tapauksien lisäksi Citadel näkyi lähettävän syrjäseutujen piinaksi nykyisin myös täysin kokemattomia keltanokkia. No, Euan tuntui ensivaikutelman perusteella varsin mukiinmenevältä.

"Sopeudut ryhmään varmasti hyvin. Käydään viemässä matkatavarasi B-siipeen. Ryhmäsi tuskin on siellä, sillä myös heidät on kutsuttu Jackien läksiäisiin", Kimberly kertoi ja viittoi Euania seuraamaan perässään. Hän kääntyi selittämään hissin kutsunappia tyrkätessään. "Yksi alaisistani lähtee eläkkeelle ensi viikon alussa ja juhlat pidetään Alkuräjähdyksessä. Se on paikallinen yökerho."

"Näin mainokset sukkulasatamassa", Euen muisteli. Hän virnisti jännittyneenä. "Olen aina pitänytkin tanssimisesta."

He laskeutuivat alas B-siiven karuun aulaan hissillä. Kimberly ei edes yrittänyt esitellä nuhjuisia tiloja, sillä kävi siellä itse niin kovin harvoin. Hän vilautti kulkukorttiaan elektronisten ovisilmien edessä ja käänsi vanhanaikaiset, jo ruostumaan alkaneet lukot auki yleisavaimellaan, antoi miehen vilkaista sisään pikaisesti kuhunkin huoneeseen ja siirtyi sen jälkeen eteenpäin. Työtilat oli organisoitu tehokkaasti, mutta ne eivät olleet koolla pilattuja, joten yleiskatsauksen luomiseen ei kulunut kauaa. He jutustelivat niitä näitä kulkiessaan ympäri ja Kimberly huomasi laskevansa varautuneita muurejaan hieman alemmas mutkattoman ja välittömän Euanin kanssa rupatellessaan.

Kimberly auttoi Euenia työntämään tämän matkatavarat lukolliseen kaappiin tilan perällä ja selitti sitten, että Kal'Reegar esittelisi sekä toimintaa että työtiloja paremmin heti huomenna. Euan vaikutti tyytyväiseltä pyyhkäistessään kädet farmarihousujensa reisiä vasten ja vetäessään tummanvihreän ulkotakin harteilleen.

"Pääsenkö perille kävellen? Keskusta vaikutti melko pieneltä. Vai kannattaako minun tilata taksi?"

Kimberlyltä vei hetken tajuta, että hän puhui jo Alkuräjähdykseen siirtymisestä. Mies ei tosiaan tuhlannut turhaa aikaa lepäilyyn.

"Olen itsekin menossa. Voimme mennä samalla taksilla", Kimberly tarjosi.

"Sopii hyvin", Euen sanoi, "mukava päästä näkemään koko ryhmä hieman rennommissa tunnelmissa heti ensitapaamisella."

* * *

Tyynyliina poskeni alla tuntuu karhealta. Sen kudoksessa kiemurtelevat risteävät langat, jotka painavat yön aikana ristikkokuvion poskeeni. Silitän kangasta kädelläni ja tunnen, miten valo polttelee kasvoillani. Kurkistan luomieni raosta, vaikka tahtoisin vain maata ja tunnustella lankoja kasvoillani. Päivänvalo tuntuu viiltävän silmiä. Se on kirkasta, niin kirkasta. Se pyyhkii pois unien seitit ja pakottaa minut hereille. Tunnen kitkerän maun kielelläni, tunnustellessa huomaan purreeni huultani. Tippa kuivunutta verta suupielessäni kutittaa, ja koetan pyyhkiä sen pois. Kesken liikkeen käteni jähmettyy ja tunnen etäisen muiston poukkoilevan sisälläni. Onko se minun vertani? Hänen vertaan? _Sen_ verta?

Peseydyn tulikuuman suihkun alla. Vesi polttelee, mutta niin sen kuuluukin tehdä. Hankaan, kunnes ihoni on punainen ja arka. Muistan, miten lapsena istuin usein suihkun alla. Pidin silmiäni kiinni ja kuuntelin pisaroita. Joskus tuntui, että pystyin laskemaan niistä jokaisen. Nyt en enää erota yksittäisiä pisaroita, vaan ne ovat muuttuneet pauhaavaksi vuoksi.

Suihkun alla, kohisevan veden muodostaessa seinät ympärilleni, kaikki on hetken ajan selkeää ja puhdasta. Mutta kun katkaisen veden virtauksen, huomaan käsieni ihon olevan ryppyistä. Kelmeiden ihopoimujen välissä on verta, viininpunaista ja tahrivaa. Ajatus hätkähdyttää minua, saa minut pudottamaan pitelemäni pyyhkeen. Vajoan polvilleni lattialle tuntien kuvotuksen vääntävän sisintäni. Koetan piilottaa käteni polvien alle, mutten onnistu. Itken nikotellen, ja kyyneleet sekoittuvat veteen lattialla. Nostan käteni, mutta nyt verta ei enää näy. Pohdin, oliko se siinä todella.

Ehkä minä olen eksymässä, laskemassa yhä suihkun lattialla pisaroita. Se on niin lähellä, etten tunnu enää erottavan ajatuksiani toisistaan. Ne ovat kuin siirappia, tahmaisia ja toisiinsa takertuvia. Koetan huutaa muille, rukoilla heidän armoaan ja apuaan. Koetan kysyä, tuntevatko he minut. Ääneni ei kuitenkaan kanna, eivätkä suustani valuvat sanat tunnu omiltani. "Huomenta" tuntuu naamiolta, joka kätkee minut muiden teräviltä katseilta. Kukaan ei näe minua, eikä tiedä mitä ajattelen.

Sisälläni jyskyttävät vielä pelottavammat kysymykset.

Täällä minä olen. Onko siellä ketään? Kuuleeko kukaan?

Enhän minä ole yksin?

Auttakaa.

Auttakaa?

* * *

**Horizonin kolmas kuu, tutkimusasema Neith  
**

Vruan aktivoi tietokoneensa tarkistaen, että aiemmin majakalta noudetut osat oli kiinnitetty huolellisesti tutkimuslaitteistoon. Liitännät näyttivät toimivan, sillä tiedonsiirto jatkui kuin keskeytystä ei olisi ollutkaan. Vruan varmisti rutiininomaisesti, että hänen koneensa oli kytketty vain testiympäristöön. Hän muisti edelleen liiankin hyvin Caronin tapauksen ja kaaoksen, jonka vallassa koko tutkimuslaitos oli vellonnut useamman viikon. Vieraita artefakteja ei koskaan kytketty muihin järjestelmiin, pelkästään testiympäristöön. Niin oli turvallisinta kaikkien kannalta.

Laboratorio oli hiljainen, sillä muut olivat lähteneet jo valmistautumaan iltaan. Vruan ei pistänyt sitä pahakseen. Hän teki mielellään töitä yksinään. Se helpotti hänen keskittymistään, kun hän sai työskennellä omaan tahtiinsa. Vaikka muut yrittivät, salarian koki väistämättä näiden liikkuvan jatkuvasti puoli askelta jäljessä. Hyvinä päivinä se ei häirinnyt häntä. Huonoina se sai hänet turhautuneen kiukun valtaan. Muut olivat oppineet sangen nopeasti tunnistamaan äkkipikaisen tiedenaisen mielenliikkeet. Äkäiset kiukunpuuskat väisti varmimmin, kun vältti kysymästä mitään, minkä tämä saattoi tulkita itsestäänselvyydeksi. Moni totesi yksinkertaisesti helpoimmaksi kadota kokonaan naisen näköpiiristä. Vruan itse kantoi kortensa kekoon yleisen sovun säilyttämisestä työskentelemällä usein vapaaehtoisesti öisin tai varhaisaamun tunteina muun aseman nukkuessa. Onneksi Neithilla näitä erikoisuuksia oli aina katsottu sallivammin kuin monella isommalla asemalla. Se oli yksi syy siihen, että Vruan oli Neithille alun perin hakeutunutkin.

Tietokone päästi pienen piippauksen merkiksi ajon onnistumisesta. Vruan kääntyi tuolillaan ja käynnisti ajon uudelleen muokaten asetuksia. Hän nojautui tuolissaan taaksepäin ja veti syvään henkeä. Ilmastointi humisi hiljalleen, ja jostakin kaukaa kuului miehen naurua. Joku, luultavasti se kirottu ihmistolvana, soitti taukohuoneella äänentoisto säristen musiikkia. Metallinen jyskytys tuntui kaikuvan tutkimusaseman käytävillä raivostuttavana kaikujen kakofoniana.

Vruan räpäytti muutaman kerran silmiään ja koetti keskittää ajatuksensa uudelleen. Hän keräsi ajojen tiedot omalle näyttöpäätteelleen ja tarkasteli niitä itsekseen mutisten. Osa datasta oli täysin turhaa, mutta osa näytti sisältävän samaa koodia, jonka hän oli nähnyt aiemmissa löydöksissä. Se oli muodoltaan erilaista, mutta yhä tunnistettavissa saman kokonaisuuden osaksi. Mikä tuo kokonaisuus oli, sitä hän ei tiennyt. Salarian napsautti näytölle eteensä pätkän koodista. Se tuntui kiemurtelevan näytön laidalta laidalle vailla tarkoitusta. Vruan hymyili itsekseen asiaa ajatellessaan. Hän oli varma siitä, että hän keksisi koodin merkityksen, ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Se oli varmuutta, johon hänellä oli varaa.

Vruan oli tullut Neithille, koska oli itse valinnut niin. Hänellä oli takanaan niin loistokas ura, lukuisia läpimurtotutkimuksia kuin vaikutusvaltaisia suosittelijoita. Hän oli työskennellyt vain niiden projektien parissa, joista oli itse nauttinut. Kun Neithin johto oli työntänyt hänen niskoilleen vanhan protheanien avaruusmajakan tutkimuksen vedoten siihen, että Vruanilla oli tarvittavaa kokemusta Crucible-projektin ajoilta, tiedenainen oli myöntynyt muodon vuoksi vastaan purnaten. Sisimmässään hän oli ollut tyytyväinen. Projektin edetessä hän oli todennut ennakkoaavistuksensa pitäneen paikkansa. Työ oli kiehtovaa ja haastoi hänet tutkijana kerta toisensa jälkeen.

Vruan oli käynyt majakalla itse vain kerran työn alkumetreillä, mutta hän aikoi uusia matkansa pian. Majakalla eilen vieraillut tutkimusryhmä oli uskaltautunut lopulta pitkällisten ja sangen kiivaiden Vruanin kanssa käytyjen neuvotteluiden jälkeen irrottamaan joitakin muistipiireiksi uskottuja osia. Hän oli saanut ne työpöydälleen aikaisin aamulla. Nainen olikin käyttänyt valtaosan päivästään niitä tutkimalla. Tyytyväinen väre liikkui Vruanin suupielissä, kun tämä tarkasteli näyttöä edessään.

Ovi kolahti ja sai naisen hypähtämään hieman penkillään. Ruskeatukkainen nuorukainen tummissa reisitaskuhousuissa ja muodikkaan pitkässä takissa hymyili hänelle valloittavasti vailla anteeksipyynnön häivettäkään.

"Vieläkö pitkään?" hän kysyi.

"Niin pitkään kuin on tarvis", Vruan vastasi irrottamatta katsettaan näytöltä. Koodi tuijotti häntä itsepäisesti takaisin.

"Älä ole tuollainen, Vruan! Muut ovat jo sukkulalla! Ilta ei ole samanlainen ilman sinua", mies sanoi vetoavasti. Hän sulki oven takanaan ja käveli Vruanin tuolin taakse nojaten käsillään sen selkänojaan. Tuoli notkahti liikkeestä kevyesti taaksepäin.

"En hetkeäkään epäile sitä, Paul", Vruan totesi hillityn tyynesti ja jatkoi koneensa näppäilemistä. Hän aisti Paulin hengityksen niskassaan, tuntien olonsa ärtyneeksi nuorukaisen itsevarman röyhkeästä käytöksestä. Kukaan muu ei olisi tohtinut häiritä häntä kesken tutkimustyön. Vruan ei kuitenkaan osannut olla vilpittömän pahoillaan tästä, olivathan he olleet ystäviä jo jonkin aikaa. Se oli harvinaista salarianille, sillä yleensä hän pitkästyi nopeasti, eikä pehmentänyt mielipiteitään muista edes yleisen sovun nimissä. Paul oli kuitenkin osoittautunut paitsi viiltävän älykkääksi, myös lähes täysin vastustuskykyiseksi Vruanin äksyilylle ja teräville sanoille. Nainen olikin huomannut hiljakseen viihtyvänsä pieniä vastapiikkejään lempeiden hymyjen takaa jakelevan nokkelan nuorukaisen seurassa. Hän ei ollut itse kovinkaan hyvä ystävyydessä, mutta Paul korvasi sen herkkävaistoisuudellaan ja kyvyllään ymmärtää hänen ajatuksiaan ja tunteitaan sanojen takana. Hitaasti he olivatkin solmineet kumppanuuden, joka tuntui yhtä aikaa kummastuttavan sekä huvittavan muita aseman asukkaita.

"Pyysin erikseen, että Erlem jää sinua vastaan Corin sukkulasatamaan", Paul vastasi virnistäen leveämmin.

Vruan huokaisi sisäisesti ajatellessaan puolinopeudella liikkuvaa elcormiestä ja tämän kykyä kuluttaa lähes vartti yhden ainoan lauseensa sorvaamiseen. Erlem aiheutti hänelle jatkuvasti päänsärkyä hitaudellaan, ja Paul tiesi sen.

"Sepä huomaavaista", Vruan sanoi jäykästi.

"Sinä voisit tietysti lähteä vaihtoehtoisesti meidän kanssamme. Ehdit vielä, jos lähdet heti", Paul houkutteli.

"Ei vielä", Vruan sanoi ja kääntyi tuolillaan napauttamaan takanaan olevan koneen kiinni. Paul joutui väistämään pikaisesti, ettei olisi jäänyt alle. "Työni on kesken. Mutta mikäli se sinua lainkaan lohduttaa, lupaan saapua tunnin päästä. Niinhän me sovimme".

"Sinä olet istunut siinä koko päivän. Se koodi ei katoa minnekään, vaikka nukkuisitkin yön yli", Paul houkutteli.

"Muistaakseni et ehdottanut kuitenkaan nukkumista. Se sentään olisi järkevää", Vruan huomautti kuivakkaasti.

"Me teemme kaikki työtämme paremmin, kun tuuletamme ajatuksiamme välillä. Sinä etenkin tunnut unohtavan tämän, mokoma orjapiiskuri", Paul nuhteli vakavana, mutta pilke hänen silmäkulmassaan paljasti hänet. "Tämä on mitä parhain tapa irrottautua hetkeksi rutiineista. Alkuräjähdys tarjoaa kolme ensimmäistä tuntia juomat puoleen hintaan. Sinunkin on myönnettävä, että järjestäytynyt mielesi oikein kihisee odottaessaan pääsevänsä sättimään meitä muita järjettömyyksistämme!"

Vruan tunsi hymyn nykivän suupieliään.

"Minä tulen. Tunnin päästä".

"Ainakin minä yritin".

"Hyvin yrititkin. Nyt, ole hyvä, painu jonnekin muualle yrittämään ja jätä minut rauhaan. Tunti. Sinä lupasit minulle kokonaisen tunnin".

Paul lähti nauraen.

"Ja sano sille hemmetin Johnsonille, että sulkee tuon metelin", Vruan huusi vielä miehen perään.

* * *

**Cor, Alkuräjähdys**

Jos Alkuräjähdyksen katon alle puserrettu väenpaljous olisi järjestetty rakennuksen pihalle, monenkirjava jono olisi kiemurrellut useamman naapurikorttelin halki ja päättynyt todennäköisesti vasta sukkulahangaarien kulmalla. Jonoon tehty ratsia se vasta olisi jättipotti ollutkin, Soňa pohdiskeli baaritiskin neontikuilla valaistuun kulmaan nojaillessaan ja ympärilleen katsellessaan. Kalpea nainen hänen vieressään jätti juomansa tiskille ja lähti vessaa kohti jotakin laukustaan kiivaasti kaivellen. Huumausainerikkomus, Soňa arveli, vaikkei ollut ehtinytkään vilkaista naisen kasvoja laajentuneiden pupillien tai muiden merkkien toivossa. Hän siirsi katsettaan. Varakkaita ihmisliikemiehiä omissa looseissaan kaksirivisissä, miltei vanhahtavissa puvuissaan - koko joukko suorastaan löyhkäsi kalliin partaveden lisäksi talousrikollisuudelle. Kun kolmesta asarista ja viidestä ihmisestä koostuva meluava nuorisolauma poistui tanssilattian puolelle äänekkäästi huutaen ja porukan huonokuntoisinta nuorukaista olkapäiden välistä mukana raahaten, Soňa virnisti. Virtsaaminen julkisella paikalla, hän totesi peittäen hymynsä kädellään, kenties myös jotain yleisten järjestyshäiriöiden alle lukeutuvaa. Lisäksi yökerhoon oli ahtautunut likipitäen sata lainvalvojaa, joka olivat kaikki vapaalla ja suurin osa jo tässä vaiheessa iltaa lupaavassa nousuhumalassa. Paikallisten polisiivoimien yövuorolla - niillä ressukoilla, jotka töihin olivat jääneet - pitäisi kiirettä tulevina tunteina.

Tiskin takana sukkuloiva asari työnsi juomat hänen eteensä pitkänä rivinä ja Soňa siirsi kiitoksensa nyökäten huomionsa laseihin. Baaritiskiä ympäröi meluava väkijoukko, jonka läpi liukeneminen vaati kyynärpäillä raivaamista ja muutamaa pahoittelevaa hymyä. Hän suojeli tuoppeja rintakehäänsä vasten parhaansa mukaan samalla kun eteni askeleen kerrallaan. Hän kirosi Jaedan Virin lämpimältä keitolta näyttävän juoman keikahtaessa uhkaavasti pinon keskellä, mutta onnistui tasapainottamaan tuopin pystyasentoon tyrkkäämällä sitä pohjasta polvellaan. Joku ohikulkeva mieskaksikko vihelsi ihastelevasti, sillä kumara liike sai paidan nousemaan ja paljastamaan leveän kaistaleen vaaleaa ihoa. Soňa sinkosi virnistelevän parivaljakon perään julmistuneen katseen ja käskyn painua helvettiin.

"Ja seuraavan kierroksen hakee joku toinen", hän ynähti pöytään saapuessaan ja latoessaan laseja tahmealle, marmoripintaa kehnosti esittävälle muoviselle pöytälevylle.

"Kiitos. Minä voin", Kal'Reegar tarjoutui sopuisasti taputtaessaan Soňaa harteille. Quarianmiehen äänestä kuulsi läpi pidäteltyä hymyä ja Soňa katsahti esimieheensä epäluuloisesti ennen kuin korotti lasin huulilleen.

Hiljaisuus valtasi äsken kiivaasta jutustelusta täyttyneen pöydän, kun kukin kumartui ottamaan ensisiemauksen juomastaan. Ilta oli vielä nuori, mutta väkeä oli paikalla jo sen verran, että voitiin puhua tungoksesta. Muutaman pöydän päässä heistä valokuvauksen ja onnentoivotuksien kohteena istui itse juhlakalu, iäkkäämpi ja tuon tuosta juopuneeseen hohotukseen puhkeava vanhempi konstaapeli, jota muut kutsuivat Jackieksi. Kukaan heistä ei tuntenut naista henkilökohtaisesti, mutta poliisien keskuudessa levinnyt kutsu oli silti kohteliaasti ulotettu koskemaan myös heitä. Musiikin äänenvoimakkuus oli tässä vaiheessa iltaa edelleen maltillinen baarin puolella, mutta naapurisalin tanssilattian kaiut tärisyttivät rakennusta levottomalla keinunnallaan ja kiivas keskustelu lisäsi meteliä entisestään. Pehmeän siniset valot pyyhkäisivät silloin tällöin pöydän yli.

Soňa laski tuoppinsa pöydälle tyytyväisenä pienen hörppäyksen päätteeksi ja hillitsi hetkellisen mielitekonsa maiskauttaa ääneen. Alkuräjähdys oli ainoa paikka Corilla, jossa sai sitruuna-inkivääriolutta sopivalla potkulla. Vaikka hän ei nauttinut toveriensa keskuudessa mainetta kovinkaan kärsivällisenä naisena, kuului inkivääriolut niihin harvoihin asioihin, joista hän halusi nauttia kaikessa rauhassa ajan kanssa.

Vastapäätä istuvalla Arisella ei riittänyt malttia hitaisiin kulauksiin: Asari kumosi pieneen metalliputkeen jäähileisenä lasketun juoman kurkkuunsa yhdellä huljautuksella ja pudotti astian pöydälle äänettömän eleettömästi osoittamatta väkevän juoman vaikuttaneen itseensä millään lailla. Arise oli sellainen, täynnä kiehtovia ristiriitoja ja vastakkainasetteluja. Asari oli raportteja selatessaan, kuulusteluita johtaessaan ja arjen työtehtävien parissa tinkimätön, tehokas, hienovarainen ja täydellisen hillitty. Mikään ei koskaan tuntunut pääsevän naisen ihon alle ja hänen yksityiselämänsä, oikeammin sen täydellinen olemattomuus, oli jatkuva piikittelyn aihe ryhmän sisällä. Kaikki muuttui, kun he pukivat taktiset taisteluvarusteet ylleen ja suuntasivat vaarallisille työtehtäville - niille, joilla varmistinta ei käytetty ja jotka saivat Soňan omat hermot kiristymään aina jännitetyn jousen lailla. Arise oli tuolloin täynnä synkkää kyltymättömyyttä ja janoista raivoa. Sininen kuolema, kuten lakoninen Jaedan Vir oli joskus ensikohtaamisella saanut päähän asaria nimittää, liikkui kiikarikivääreineen taistelukentällä salamyhkäisesti soljuen ja iski biotiikallaan kohteita tainnoksiin kymmenien metrien päästä vaivattomasti.

Myös Katraviksen tuopin pohja alkoi paistaa - turian oli hyökännyt sen kimppuun samalla äkkipikaisella palolla kuin suoritti kaiken muunkin elämässään. Hän pyyhki kädellään suupieliään - vaahtonokare jäi silti keikkumaan naisen toiseen leukaraajaan - ja alkoi naputella pöytää ympärilleen silmäillen. Katravis, jota suurin osa heistä kutsui tuttavallisemmin vain Aviksi, oli vanhaa ja ylpeää turiantaistelijoiden linjaa, joka oli painanut jälkensä sotilaallisen kansan historiaan lukuisia kertoja. Soňa ei mahtanut mitään sille, että huomasi toisinaan tarkastelevansa Katravista silmittömän huvittuneena siitä, kuinka nainen onnistui yhdistämään naurettavuuksiin asti menevän kunniantunnon, typeryyksiin asti riittävän rehellisyyden ja äärimmäisyyksiin asti yltävän malttamattomuuden toisiinsa niin täydellisen epäsovinnaisella tavalla. Avi oli kenties koko ryhmän paras sotilas - hitto, turian oli heistä ainoa, joka oli Reaper-sodan aikana ollut silmätysten vihollisalusten kanssa ja saanut yksiköineen yhden paskiaisen pudotetuksi Palavenilla - mutta strategian suunnittelu tai sen noudattaminen eivät olleet koskaan kuuluneet naisen vahvoihin puoliin.

Jaedan Vir, joka istui naisten välissä korkealla jakkarallaan, oli kaikkea muuta kuin sulava Arise tai rämäpäinen Avi. Pienikokoinen ja pyöreä volus oli valkomustassa painesuojapuvussaan rikospaikalle saapuessaan, sarkastista täsmäpommitusta laukoessaan ja pahantuulisena sivullisia komennellessaan ilmestys, johon oli hankala suhtautua välinpitämättömästi. Toiset nauroivat koomiselle pienelle miehelle, toiset loukkaantuivat hänen tarkkanäköisistä kommenteistaan. Volus oli kuitenkin eittämättä taitava työssään rikosteknikkona ja -tutkijana. Soňa oli koonnut itselleen aikanaan Jaedan Virista, kuten jokaisesta ryhmänjäsenestään ennen sitä ja sen jälkeen, perusteellisen selvityksen. Hän oli yllättynyt siitä, kuinka turvatuista ja vakaista oloista mies alun alkujaan tuli. Rikkaan ja vaikutusvaltaisen suvun poika olisi voinut elää voluksien kotiplaneetalla Irunella suojatun ja menestyksekkään elämän perheensä liiketoimet aikanaan perien. Mikä ikinä oli saanutkaan perheen lähettämään esikoispoikansa Citadelin palvelukseen, Soňa saattoi vain arvailla. Se jokin oli kuitenkin johdattanut Jaedan Virin C-seciin ja lopulta Corille asti.

Toisinaan tuntui uskomattomalta, että Kal'Reegar kykeni luotsaamaan ryhmää edes yhteiselle lounaalle, puhumattakaan vaativista poliisioperaatioista ja rikostutkinnoista. Toisaalta, kuten Soňa oli vuosien varrella oppinut, quarian ei ollut mikään tavallinen ryhmänjohtaja. Siinä missä Soňa itse tulistui, poltti sormensa, räyhäsi barrikadeille nousten tulikivenkatkuisen kommentin ja hankki mustan silmän, Kal'Reegar kuunteli lehmänhermoisesti, lausui tarkkaavaisia huomioita, pehmensi teräviä särmiä huumorillaan, tuli vastaan puolitiehen, eikä koskaan pelännyt jättää hankalia päätöksiä tekemättä. Hän oli maanläheinen mies, joka ei nauttinut parrasvaloista, taistelukentän keskiöstä, kabinettisalien pitkistä pöydistä tai korkealentoisista analyyseista, mutta onnistui pitämään kaikki langat käsissään ja sekä esimiehensä että alaisensa tyytyväisinä. Ja jos Soňalta kysyttiin, se riitti tämän ryhmän parissa varsin pitkälle.

"Onko teillä illaksi erityisiä suunnitelmia?" Kal'Reegar kysäisi jutustelevaan sävyyn katkaisten kakkosnaisensa karkaamaan päässeet ajatukset. Quarian painoi käden leukansa alle ja siirteli mietteliäänä lasissaan kelluvaa pilliä puolelta toiselle. Valo heijastui hänen kypäränsä linssistä pehmeinä väikkeinä.

"Minä aion tanssia jalkani irti", Katravis totesi määrätietoisesti. Turian mulkoili ympärilleen ja naulitsi katseensa baaritiskillä selin istuvaan ihmismieheen. "En pistä yhtään pahakseni, jos pysäköintivalvonnan Santos on lattialla samaan aikaan."

"Usko jo, Avi, se juna meni jo. Miesparka pelkää sinua kuollakseen", Jaedan Vir totesi kuivasti.

"Hän hymyili minulle tänään kahviautomaatilla. Sinä näit", Katravis katsahti vieressään istuvaan Soňaan terävästi.

"Kai se hymy oli. Samalla kun hän pakeni takaperin huoneelleen. Jätti jopa täyden kuppinsa automaattiin", nainen vahvisti käsi sydämellä ja pontevasti nyökkäillen. Kal´Reegar ja hänen sivullaan kommunikaattoriaan tarkastanut Arise tyrskähtivät.

"Ihmismiehillä ei ole seikkailunhalua", Katravis ynähti puuskahtaen.

"Jos oikein muistan, kerroit hänelle ensitapaamisella siitä, että varpaankynsilläsi voi repiä lihaa", Kal'Reegar huomautti viattomasti.

"Ajattelin, että hän pitäisi sitä kiehtovana", Katravis tunnusti. Hän raapi niskaansa ja vaikutti menettävän kiinnostuksensa keskustelunaiheeseen, sillä alkoi pyöritellä levottomasti pöydälle unohtunutta pullonkorkkia sormissaan ja naputella jalallaan lattiaa rytmin tahtiin. Jaedan Vir pudisteli päätään.

"Minä ajattelin etsiä vihdoin tänä iltana sen grillikioskin, josta kaikki pidätetyt salarianit aina puhuvat. Sen, jonka nimi kuulostaa röyhtäisyltä", Soňa suunnitteli. Hän sulki silmänsä haaveillen. "Sieltä saa kuulemma uppopaistettuja sammakoita."

"Jos huhuihin on uskominen, siellä uppopaistetaan mitä tahansa", Kal'Reegar huomautti. Virne kuulsi läpi hänen sanoistaan.

"Paikka kuulostaa siltä, että se vie puutteellisen hygienian käsitteen aivan uudelle tasolle", Arise totesi inhoten. Soňa vilkaisi tähän asti hiljaa pysytelleeseen asariin uteliaasti.

"Entäs sinun suunnitelmasi?" hän kysyi peittelemättä kiinnostustaan. Arise ei puhunut yksityiselämästään oikeastaan koskaan ja kavahti nytkin hieman taaksepäin. Hänen puheessaan oli välttelevä sävy ja nainen työnsi kädellään sivulle kuin olisi yrittänyt sulloa ikävän puheenaiheen syrjään.

"Taidan katsoa illalla vielä edellisen keikan raportin läpi ja yrittää nukkua hyvin. Lupasin aamulla vilkaista yhtä kuulustelupöytäkirjaa…"

Muu ryhmä purskahti yksissä tuumin vahingoniloiseen huudahdukseen ja naurunrämäkkään keskeyttäen asarin puheenvuoron. Arise, joka ymmärsi heti mistä kiikasti, kirosi itsekseen ja pyöräytti silmiään turhautuneena.

"Ei työasioita Alkuräjähdykseen! Arise tarjoaa seuraavan kierroksen!" Katravis löi pöydän yli kätensä yhteen äänekkäästi Soňan kanssa.

Jaedan Vir katsoi puolestaan asariin pitkään. Volus pudisteli päätään.

"Sinä se et koskaan opi", hän sanoi surkutellen, "mitä tämä on, viideskö kerta?"

"Kahdeksas. Typerät säännöt. Olkoon", Arise hyväksyi tappionsa pitkin hampain. Hän vilkaisi tyhjään lasiinsa tyytymättömältä näyttäen ja nousi. "Ostan teille kaikille Ruskeat kääpiöt."

"Epäreilua. Paskemman makuista sekoitusta saa hakea!" Soňa kielsi naurunkureensa teennäiseen järkytykseen verhoamalla. Hän oli juonut paikan nimikkodrinkin vain kerran aikaisemmin ja oli seuraavana aamuna elämänsä päänsärkyä potiessaan luvannut, että ensimmäinen yritys saisi jäädä myös viimeiseksi.

"Ja litku myös tappaa minut ja Avin", Kal'Reegar huomautti joviaalisti olkiaan kohauttaen.

"Kaksi kärpästä yhdellä iskulla", Arise mutisi häijysti. Hän lähti luovimaan kohti baaritiskiä kiirettä pitämättä ja kantoavuksi ritarillisesti lupautunut Kal'Reegar suunnisti pian perässä.

Baarin puolella alkoi olla ahdasta, kun ensimmäinen ryhmä itsensä läkähdyksiin hetkuneita tanssijoita pelmahti sisään hakemaan virvokkeita kappaleiden vaihtuessa. Hienhaju ja makea alkoholin löyhähdys tulvivat juhlakansan mukana peremmälle, ja ahtauden tuntua lisäsivät entisestään kattolukemiin hyppäävä lämpötila ja huumaavan korkeaksi noussut äänenvoimakkuus. Drinkkejä sekoittavat baarimestarit ja tiskin taakse ohjatut kaksi tarjoilijaa tekivät parhaansa janoisia asiakkaitaan palvellakseen, mutta vain muutamissa minuuteissa jonot venyivät heidän pöytänsä kulmalle asti, ohikin.

Ei mennyt aikaakaan, kun korkealla, kaasujousitetulla tuolillaan keikutteleva Jaedan Vir sai varomattoman ohikulkijan kyynärpäästä selkäänsä. Hontelojalkainen istuin oli jo valmiiksi melko hutera, eikä Jaedan Vir ollut itsekään mikään akrobaattisen taitava tasapainoilija. Hän huojahti rajusti ja löysi tasapainon vasta pöydänkulmaan epätoivoisesti takertumalla. Samalla voluksen eteen nostettu juoma kaatui räiskähtäen ja läiskytti siirappisen sisältönsä pöydälle, Jaedan Virin painesuojapuvulle ja takana seisoneen naisen paljettikoristellulle minimekolle.

"Varo vähän!" Jaedan Vir ärähti mulkaisten häntä töykänneen ihmismiehen jo hieman punakoituneisiin kasvoihin. Voluksen tuoli oli keikannut miltei nurin ja hän joutui roikkumaan puoliksi pöytälevyssä pitääkseen itsensä ja istuimensa pystyssä. Hänen mekaanisen hengityslaitteensa suhahdus onnistui sekin kuulostamaan kiukkua kihisevältä.

"Mitä vittua sinä siinä istut, punkero?!" ihmismies ärjähti samalla mitalla takaisin. Sammaltava ääni paljasti, ettei hän ollut suinkaan ensimmäistä kertaa jonossa baaritiskille. Nainen, jonka mekolle ja jaloille juoma oli loiskunut, takertui miehen käsivarteen vavisten. Hän kaivoi pientä kirjekuorilaukkuaan epätoivoisesti ja otti nyyhkäisten vastaan lautasliinat, jotka joku hänelle naapuripöydästä ojensi. Naisen takana seisova salarian mumisi kuuluvasti, kuinka okranvärisestä juomasta jäisi ikävä tahra mekkoon.

Soňa nousi seisomaan ja suuntasi tuikean katseen Jaedan Virin edessä karjuvaan mieheen. Moni paikallinen tunnisti hänet Kal´Reegarin kakkosnaiseksi, mikä riitti usein hillitsemään kiivaimpia tunteenleimahduksia.

"Se oli vahinko", hän lausahti jokaista sanaansa painottaen ja hoputtaen katseellaan miestä jatkamaan matkaa seuralaisineen. Hänen kulmansa rypistyivät. Soňalla ei ollut aikomustakaan katsella vapaailtanaan huonosta viinapäästä johtuvaa nokkapokkaa tai taltuttaa yhtäkään paskantärkeää turhanpullistelijaa. Ei nyt, kun hän oli juuri kantanut pöytään tuopillisen koko hanarivistön parasta kylmänhuurteista ja saanut takamuksensa istutettua vihdoin pehmustettuun tuoliin. Hän huoahti puolittain, kun näki riidanhaastajan katseen muuttuvan hieman lammasmaiseksi. Tämä perääntyi puolittaisen askeleen.

"Paskapää", Jaedan Vir ei kuitenkaan malttanut olla mutisematta. Hän haki katseellaan jotakin, johon kuivata edelleen pitkin pöytää leviävä lammikko. Jostain syystä kukaan ei kiirehtinyt juoksuttamaan pallomaiselle volukselle nenäliinoja.

Mies oli jo kääntynyt mennäkseen, mutta pysähtyi Jaedan Virin kommentin kuullessaan. Hän kääntyi silmät kiukusta välähtäen ja kohdisti yhden, tarkkaan harkitun potkun tuolinjalkaan. Isku käynnisti väistämättömän ketjureaktion. Voluksen kypärän peittämä leuka napsahti baaripöydän reunaan suojaamattomana. Jaedan Vir putosi. Äkisti hiljentyneessä tilassa suojapuvun ja metallisen pöydänjalan kohtaamisesta lähtevä kolahdus kuulosti kohtuuttoman voimakkaalta. Pöydän alta kuului voipunut kivunynähdys. Voluksen kampannut mies ja muutama muu seurueeseen kuuluva jäsen purskahtivat peittelemättömään nauruun.

Soňa syöksähti Jaedan Virin avuksi lattiatasoon tiuskahtaen riidanhaastajaa pysymään aloillaan, mutta Katravista ei pidätellyt siinä vaiheessa enää mikään. Turian nytkäytti itsensä seisomaan koko pituuteensa täynnä tulenpunaista kiukkua, tarttui lähimpään löytämäänsä esineeseen – joka sattui olemaan Jaedan Virin nurin keikahtanut tuoli – ja löi laajan kaaren. Tuoli hajosi säpäleiksi osuessaan läheiseen koristepylvääseen, mutta ehti sitä ennen pamahtaa riidanhaastajan leukaperiin veret seisauttavalla voimalla. Mies huojahteli taaksepäin juuri ja juuri tajuissaan pysyen ja purskautti lattialle verisen ysköksen. Sen keskellä oli kaksi juurineen irronnutta hammasta. Ihmiset perääntyivät kirkuen, jostain kuului lasin helinää ja kauemmas vellova väenpaljous kaatoi mennessään kaksi pöytää heidän takaansa.

"Saatanan narttu!" yksi seurueeseen kuuluvista miehistä heilautti nyrkkinsä kohti Katravista, joka väisti refleksinomaisesti. Turianin silmät paloivat riemusta. Hän puhkesi syvältä kurkusta rohisevaan nauruun tarttuessaan toisen miehen olkapäihin ja pukatessaan tätä polvellaan jalkoväliin. Hän kiepahti ympäri kohtaamaan selkänsä taakse pujahtaneen kolmannen haastajan, joka yritti rikkoa kohottamansa juomalasin Katraviksen päähän. Turian väisti hoipertelevan lyönnin ja iski kiinni kohteeseensa edelleen voitonriemuisesti nauraen. Hän ehti saada läpi koukun ja yhden oikean suoran, kunnes tuli keskeytetyksi.

"Katravis Oraka!"

Kal´Reegarin teräksinen ääni tavoitti Avin, jonka selkärankaan iskostettu velvollisuus totella esimiehen sanaa peittosi kaikki muut impulssit välittömästi. Huohottava turiannainen laski nyrkkinsä kuuliaisesti putoamaan ja nousi tukea lattiasta ottamatta yhdellä ponnistuksella seisomaan asentoon. Hän ei irrottanut maanisena palavaa katsettaan lattianrajassa voihkivista miehistä. Arise, joka oli työntynyt väkijoukon halki, eristi vielä varotoimenpiteenä riitapukarit toisistaan biotiikallaan. Sinertävähehkuinen kilpi kiilui sijoillaan siihen asti, että hampaansa menettäneen miehen ystävät raahasivat tämän jaloilleen ja poistuivat salista.

"Pahoittelut!" Soňa huikkasi baaritiskin suuntaan ja yritti hymyillä rohkaisevasti myös poliisivoimien eläköityvälle päivänsankarille, joka tuijotti heidän pöytäänsä peittelemättömän yllättyneenä kauempaa. Hän oli helpottunut, kun musiikkia käännettiin hieman kovemmalle ja tiskille muodostunut jono alkoi jälleen muodostua, olkoonkin että välimatka heidän pöytäänsä oli aiempaa huomattavasti mittavampi. Alkuräjähdyksen henkilökuntaan kuuluva mies alkoi siivota lasinsiruja lattialta.

"Mitä täällä tapahtuu?" Kal´Reegar tiedusteli väsyneesti. Quarian marssi lähemmäs ja vilkaisi Soňaan kypärän peittämää päätään kallistaen. Kukaan ei ehtinyt vastata hänelle sanaakaan, kun arasteleva ääni heidän takaansa varasti ryhmän huomion.

"Kal´Reegar?"

Ryhmä kääntyi yhtenä hahmona. T-paitaan ja farkkuihin pukeutunut nuori ihmismies oli tullut miltei heidän pöytänsä ääreen huomaamatta ja katseli edessään avautuvaa näkyä sanattomana. Hänen silmänsä kävivät edelleen veristä tuolinjalkaa toisessa kädessään roikottavassa Katraviksessa, pukuaan sadatellen puhdistavassa Jaedan Virissa, nyreästi eteensä tuijottavassa Arisessa, hermostuneesti hymyilevässä Sonassa ja pysähtyivät sitten Kal´Reegariin, joka sai työllä ja tuskalla pidettyä kaikki käsivarsilleen lastatut täydet juomalasit sylissään.

"Ja kuka sinä sitten olet?" Jaedan Vir ehti kysymään töykeästi. Volus tuijotti häpeilemättä ylöspäin vieressään seisovaan mieheen.

"Euan Boyce", mies sanoi. Kun tunnistamisen liekki ei heti syttynyt häntä tuijottavien silmäparien sisällä, mies selvitti kurkkuaan. "Minut määrättiin liittymään ryhmään. Minulla on tässä komentaja Verniaksen allekirjoittama..."

"Mitä?" Kal´Reegar kysyi ällistyneesti. Quarian työnsi tuopit sylistään pöydälle.

"Tässä." Nuorukainen ojensi eteenpäin rypistynyttä siirtomääräystä, jonka Kal´Reegar vilkaisi läpi kykenemättä peittämään hämmennystään. Hän vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle.

"Esimiehesi ilmoitti, että sinua voisi odottaa aikaisintaan ensi kuussa", hän sanoi pahoitellen ja yrittäen jo nyt naamioida täydellisen ällistyksensä hymyn taakse.

"Onko tämä se juniori, josta puhuit meille aiemmin?" Soňa kysyi virneeseen puhjeten muistaessaan palaverin muutaman viikon takaa. Euan ei ollut ihan niin märkäkorvaisen näköinen, kun hän oli olettanut, mutta tuntui siinä heidän edessään hymyillessään uhkuvan intoa ja nuoruuden optimismia.

"On", Kal´Reegar nyökäytti. Hän kääntyi takaisin Euanin puoleen. "Minä olen Kal´Reegar, kuten eittämättä jo tiedätkin. Biotikkomme Arise Drizan, rikospaikkateknikko Jaedan Vir, alipäällikkö Soňa Ciernik ja taisteluspesialisti Katravis Oraka." Kal´Reegar kävi koko kierroksen lyhyesti läpi. Mies taputti Euania olalle.

"Pahoittelut, että jouduit tekemään hieman salapoliisintyötä meidän jäljittämiseksemme. Olisin järjestänyt jonkun vastaan, jos olisin tiennyt saapumisestasi", hän totesi.

"Ei se mitään", Euan sanoi nopeasti. Hän ravisti päätään. "Teidät oli onneksi… helppo löytää."

"Niin", Kal´Reegar rykäisi ja soi Katraviksen suuntaan nuivan mulkaisun, joka kertoi omaa kieltään siitä, ettei äskeinen kahakka jäisi ilman jälkiseuraamuksia. Turian riiputti päätään nyt lauhkean näköisenä.

Kun lyhyt esittelykierros oli ohi, Euan istui osaksi rinkiä kiinnostuneesti ympärilleen silmäillen. Hän vaikutti edelleen hieman pöllämystyneeltä, mutta tarttui hänelle ojennettuun oluttuoppiin kohteliaasti hymyillen. Kal´Reegar ja Katravis jatkoivat hänen jututtamistaan, Soňa iski väliin muutamia hymyn säestämiä kommentteja ja Jaedan Vir ja Arise keskittyivät mittelemään Euania terävillä katseillaan. Soňa pisti hyväksyvästi merkille, kuinka nuorukainen yritti selkeästi painaa hänelle kerrottuja asioita mieleensä ja mukautua keskustelun rytmiin kaoottisesta ensikohtaamisesta ja ajatuksissaan taatusti myllertävistä tuhansista kysymyksistä huolimatta.

"Pöllämystynyt olo?" Soňa kysyi muutamien hetkien päästä, kun Avi poistui vessaan ja Kal´Reegar lähti jututtamaan tiskille pysähtynyttä Kimberly Oldhousea.

"Vähän", Euan myönsi virnistäen.

"Pääset kärryille ennen kuin huomaatkaan", Soňa vakuutteli.

"Niin varmasti. Olen varma, että opin teiltä kaikilta tulevina kuukausina melkoisesti."

"No niin, Junnu, ensimmäinen oppitunti", hiljaa pysytellyt Arise sanoi päätään pudistaen ja luottamuksellisesti ääntään madaltaen. "Aloitetaan saman tien helpoimmasta. Sääntö numero yksi. Ei työasioita Alkuräjähdykseen."


End file.
